


Drivers Exam

by HankyPranky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: While attending Stanford, Sam receives a letter stating he lost his license and needs to take his road test. Who do you think will be his test administrator? Our charming Gabriel. Could be AU, could also be canon divergent.





	1. Closed Course

Once back from the mailroom, Sam deposited his satchel on his desk. He rarely received mail that wasn't from the University, so the letter from the DMV caught his attention immediately. His license wasn't up for renewal.

He ripped the top off and began reading...

“Dear Samuel Winchester,

This letter is in regards to your driving privileges. Due to the nature of your offense, your license has been revoked. California Law dictates you to meet the following requirements.

To regain your driving privileges, you will need to:

*Pay the fines in total of $1,976.24  
*In lieu of total payment; pay 25% of fines, and your license will be suspended for 90 days, reinstated by successful completion and of road test… ”

Sam’s stomach dropped. His hand clenched around the papers.

“Dammit Dean!”

 

For 90 days, Sam exhausted himself between his course load, his regular part-time job, and now his 2nd part-time job as a barista.

When Sam registered for his road test, he took the earliest slot available, 8am. Charlie had been kind enough to offer to be the driver; for which he was very thankful.

As they pulled up and got out of the car, Charlie gently punched his shoulder and wished him good luck. Sam had to push her seat back all the way before even being able to get into the car.

After making adjustments to the seat, Sam saw the instructor walk up out of the corner of his eye. He gently tapped on the window before opening the door and plopping down with a whoosh. Sam’s nostrils flared as he breathed in a hint of cinnamon.

At first glance, he looked like your typical government employee: Tan dockers, white short sleeved shirt, no tie.

“Hey there kiddo, you Sam Winchester?”

“Yes. Nice to meet you.”

He met the instructor’s eyes and waited for an introduction. While the other man didn't introduce himself, his whiskey colored eyes locked Sam in place. Sam shifted when he noticed how glossy they were and how large his pupils were.

The other man spoke, “How long you been driving?”

Sam paused and took a moment to catalog the other man's appearance. No matter how far away he was from his family, his instincts were to always be aware of his surroundings.

He spotted the the large blue ink stain in the man’s front pocket, no pen. His eyes traveled to his chest, his shirt was definitely unbuttoned more than what was appropriate. He swallowed and carefully avoided eye contact with this man before answering.

“Since I was 14,” he lied. Really, he had learned when he was 9 years old. “I lost my license because…”

The man interrupted him, flipping his hand in the air, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. This is a closed course. I’m sure you'll do fine.” He ran a hand through his hair, dishelving it further: “Do me a favor and roll through the stop signs? I'm a little queasy and I might hurl with sudden stops.”

Sam wasn't sure he heard this guy right, “Excuse me?”

Though he couldn't quite hear his response, it was along the lines of: “It’s your upholstery…”

This man was obviously impaired. Sam inhaled and steadied himself. Before putting the car in drive, he checked his mirrors, looked left, then right. The other man didn't have on his seat belt. He politely asked, “Are you going to buckle up?” The other man pursed his lips and merely shook his head no.

While his focus was on the road, he was fully aware of his passenger. There was little conversation. Sam was following instructions. As he came to a full stop at the first stop sign the tester cried out: “Seriously kid? I told you to roll through the stop signs!”

Sam was flabbergasted when he saw the little man make notes in his palm pilot. His voiced raised, “Are you taking points off because I stopped?”

His tester sucked in a deep breath: “No! I’m taking points off for not following directions.”

“You can't be serious.”

“As serious as an unpaid stripper. _Don't do it again_.”

Sam snapped his mouth shut. He really needed his license back. He sucked in a deep breath and centered himself. They continued the rest of the test in silence; Sam rolling through the stop signs.

As Sam pulled in to the original spot where the test began, he waited for the small man to finish typing into his palm pilot. “Better luck next time bucko.” He threw the slip into Sam’s lap before getting out of the car.

Sam was ready to explode. He quickly chased the man down. Sam towered over him. He shouted: “How? How did I fail?”

The instructor was so nonchalant, loose… drunk even? He raised his eyebrows and began to tick the reasons off his fingers:  
“You didn't have two hands on the wheel at all times. You weren't consistent with accelerating and braking. AND you rolled through those stop signs.”

“You told me to!”

The man shrugged. With absolutely no remorse he added: “Fine. I'll give you that, but I’ll ding ya’ for not following instructions. You fail! So long!” He turned his back on Sam and walked away.

“Hey, get back here! What's your name? I’m calling your supervisor.”

The guy literally laughed at him as he walked backwards and waved, “Civil Servant 1437B!” and he jumped into the next person's car.


	2. If at first you don't succeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy conclusion.

16 days later Sam arrived at a different location for his road test.

There was the tap on the window, and Sam unlocked the door as a welcoming gesture. His stomach churned when he saw the same man as before enter his car. His mouth agape, he could only stare.

“Hi, I’m Gabriel. Are you Sam Winchester?”

“Nuh uh. Not you again!” 

Sam was reaching to detach his seatbelt when he saw confusion on his instructor’s face, and heard his soft voice. “Wait. What did I do?”

He was still so very mad. “You don't remember? You were stoned, or drunk, and you failed me!”

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed together, “Oh. That wouldn't have been two weeks ago, was it?” Sam stared at him expectantly. “Well, I'm not really supposed to talk about it.... but someone sent us tainted cookies.”

Hearing that caused goose bumps to run down Sam’s arms. “I-I’m really sorry that happened to you. That is so awful.” Though, he did wonder who ate cookies for breakfast. “It actually explains everything. Including the response to the call I made to the DMV. The woman laughed at me, and told me to reschedule and hung up. I just thought you were all sociopaths.”

Gabriel shrugged, “That's actually par for the course, but I'm sorry if I was a dick. If you answer two questions correctly, I will give you your license right now.”

Sam didn't know if this was a trick or not, but he seemed sincere. He sighed, “What are the questions?”

Gabriel's extire expression morphed into one of glee. His eyes so much brighter, and sharper than the last time he had been in his passenger seat. Sam thought he was so cute when he got excited. “Tell me, why did you lose your license?”

Even though that question made him cringe, he answered: “My brother was mad at me, so he racked up almost $2,000 in speeding tickets under my name.”

Gabriel whistled. “Boy, thats … Well, I wasn't expecting that. Ok. Second question. Are you a good driver?”

With a nod: “Yes, I think so.”

“That's good enough for me.” Gabriel took out his palm pilot, typed in a few things, and handed Sam the stub. “Congratulations.”

A small smile graced Sam’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing. But why don't we drive around a little bit so we pretend I gave you a test.”

“Hmph. Do you do this often? Pretend to give tests?”

“Nah, not often.” Sam glanced over to see a small grin on Gabriel's face which made him chuckle a bit. “So, can I ask what you did to make your brother so mad?”

Sam gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “Uh, to make a long story short he was pissed I left the family business to go to college. That was his brand of payback.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “If karma gets its way, I'm sure he will pay for that dearly.”

“So I gotta’ ask, how did you become a driving test administer? Seems like the last thing anyone would want to do. Putting your life in the hands of 16 year old kids and others who had probably lost their license for valid reasons.”

“Gah, yeah. This isn't for the faint hearted. I was demoted. My retirement is in four years. It's the only thing keeping me sane.”

He clearly evaded his question. Sam took a moment to look over at him and he caught his golden eyes again but couldn't read them.

“You know kiddo’, you have the type of face that you could get confessions out of terrorists.” Sam blushed and smiled. “See! Anyway, I flipped the bird to a coworker.”

That scenario seemed highly unlikely for the punishment, unless it was a superior. He glanced another look at the man while signalling to turn left.

“Fine. It was half a frozen chicken and damaged DMV property. You happy?” he groaned out.

Sam was perplexed for a brief moment and then laughed, “You literally flipped the bird!”

Gabriel chuckled along with him, “Eyes on the road. Not one of my finer moments, but I don't regret it.”

“What did they do?”

“Why don't you tell me how you're going to get back at your brother back. Quid quo pro.”

Sam blew out a breath. “Nothing.” He couldn't do anything to Dean, not really. “I dunno’. Like you said, karma's a bitch.”

“Nah, she's not. She has no sense of humor. You gotta’ take life by the wheel, no pun intended.” Gabriel began tapping his chin.  
“You could always mail him a letter and fill it with glitter. Or you could make him a cd with his favorite songs, give him some time to really crank it before POW! The track erupts with someone screaming, volume 10 notches higher than the other songs!” Sam was beginning to really like this man, before he could comment, Gabriel kept on speaking. “Oh, you can put an air horn behind the door in the bathroom. You can change his autocorrect. Ummm…”

Sam was astonished at all the pranks he rattled off the top of his head and had a full blown smile. “I will mail him the letter and mark it as urgent. Thanks.”

Though Gabriel wasn't quite done, he rubbed his hands together and a larger smirk donned his face. Sam was right, this man was definitely cute, mischief and all. “You should add the cd and label it apology. I don't think he would see it coming.”

“Wow, you really got retribution down.” He signaled left, knowing his test was coming to an end soon.

Gabriel leaned to the side, “Well, it's actually what got me into trouble. I put laxatives in my food, knowing my coworker was going to steal it. How was I to know he was going to his niece’s Christening? He shouldn’t have stolen my food!” He ran his hair through his honey locks and turned to look at Sam.

The glimpse of grief he saw in his eyes was fleeting. “He convinced me my boyfriend was cheating on me, when I confronted him he admitted he was. Just not with him.”

Damn, Sam recoiled a bit. “That's when I kinda freaked out at him at the potluck.” He paused, “And also why we don't have potlucks anymore.”

As Sam made his final turn he realized the test was over. Thinking quickly he asked, “Hey, I know this might be a little strange, but could I interview you for a portion of my ethics paper?”

His palms were beginning to sweat. He pulled up to the curb and Gabriel turned to face him. “Only if there is dinner involved and a chance at a good night kiss.”

With butterflies in his stomach, and a goofy grin on his face, Sam wrote down his number and handed it to Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> There will only be 2 chapters. Sam still needs to pass his road test, and an explanation is in order for Gabriel's behavior. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
